My Special Day
by Black Key
Summary: Hangeng meninggal karena kecelakaan. Dan pesan terakhirnya itu menyuruh Heechul untuk mencari hadiah yang mau dia berikan. Tapi selama pencarian Heechul terus di gangu oleh seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan Hangeng. Siapa dia sebenarnya?
1. Chapter 1

Title: My Special Day

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 1 / ?

Main Cast: Hangeng & Kim Heechul.

Other Cast: Sibum & Zhoury.

Rated: T.

Genre: Romance, Little Angst.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, Alur kecepetan, EYD, No Lemon, Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: Hangeng meninggal karena kecelakaan. Dan pesan terakhirnya itu menyuruh Heechul untuk mencari hadiah yang mau dia berikan. Tapi selama pencarian Heechul terus di gangu oleh seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan Hangeng. Siapa dia sebenarnya? Hanchul, BL, rated T.

Note: ini ff udah pernah aku posting d blog jadi jangan heran kalau kalian bernah ngerasa baca ini ff oke… yg ga suka yaoi jgn baca. Don't like, Don't Read…!

* * *

><p>Heechul Pov<p>

"Egh…." Eranku saat terbangun dari tidur nyenyakku semalam. Ku rentangkan kedua tanganku agar tubuhku tak terasa kaku lagi. Kukerjap-kerjapkan mataku dengan perlaHan sambil terkadang menguceknya pelan.

Setelah itu segera ku turun dari atas ranjang king sizeku yang sangat nyaman itu. sebenarnya malas sekali untuk meninggalkannya, rasa ngantuk masih mengHantuiku. Dengan perlaHan ku langkahkan kaki ku memasuki kamar mandi. Tak lama aku keluar dengan penampilan yang sudah sangat segar setelah mandi tentunya.

Segera kurapikan penampilakku di depan cermin. Hari ini aku ada janji kencan dengan namjachinguku yang sangat ku cintai. Aku tak sabar ingin segera bertemu dengannya. Diluar sana pasti banyak pasangan kekasih yang sedang keluar berdua dengan saling merangkul. Yah… tentu saja kan sekarang tanggal 14 february tanggal yang selalu orang-orang sebut sebagai hari kasih sayang. Buatku sih tak penting dengan harinya karena yang lebih penting bagiku adalah kebersamaanku dengan kekasihku nanti.

Setelah meresa yakin kalau penampilanku saat ini sangat menawan aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari kamarku menuju garasi mobil. Dengan hati yang berbunga-bungaku jalankan mobilku menuju sebuah café yang sering aku dan Hangeng datangi. Setelah sampai aku langsung menuju tempat yang memang sudah ku pesan sebelumnya. Dan disana ku lihat belum ada namjachingu-ku itu. Pasti dia telat lagi seperti biasa, berarti aku harus menunggunya dulu.

Oh ya, sebelumnya perkenalkan dulu namaku Kim Heechul. Putra pertama dan satu-satunya dari keluarga kim yang sangat terkenal karena kekayaannya. Bagaimana tidak kedua orangtuaku memiliki pekerjaan masing-masing yang semuanya sangat sukses. Appaku pemilik beberapa mall besar si seoul dan beberapa Negara lainnya. Sedangkan ummaku pemilik hotel yang jaringannya sudah tersebar diberbagai tempat.

Tapi aku tak pernah merasa bangga dengan semua kekayaan dan ketenaran dari keluargaku ini. kalian tahu kenapa? Tentu saja pasti kalian tahu semua alasannya. Apa lagi alasannya kalau bukan kurang kasih sayang. Kedua orang tuaku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka dan melupakanku anak mereka satu-satunya. Mereka bahkan jarang pulang kerumah. Mereka Hanya pulang beberapa kali dalam setahun. Membuatku tak betah tinggal dirumah besarku yang isinya Hanya aku dan para pelayan. Sebenarnya aku ini penting nggak sih untuk mereka?

Awalnya karena kelakuan kedua orangtuaku itu membuatku menjadi anak yang sedikit nakal tapi dengan perlahan aku berubah karena dia mulai mengisi hatiku. Yah… siapa lagi dia kalau bukan namjachingu-ku Hangeng. Dia bukan orang korea asli, dia seorang fotografer yang datang dari china untuk menuntut ilmu di salah satu universitas yang ada di seoul.

Kalian pasti binggung kenapa aku menyebutnya namjachingu bukan yeojachingu itu karena dia memang seorang namja sama sepertiku. Kami sudah menjalani cinta terlarang ini selama dua tahun. Awalnya kedua orangtuaku sangat shock saat mengetahui kalau anaknya ini ternyata seorang gay. Mereka juga menentang keras hubungan kami ini. Tapi aku dan Hangeng selalu berusaha hingga akhirnya kedua orangtuaku luluh.

"Huft…" ku hembuskan nafas beratku untuk kesekian kalinya. Kupandangi jam tangan yang melingkar indah di pergelangan lengan kiriku. Sudah satu jam lebih aku menunggu Gege disini tapi ia belum juga menampakkan dirinya. Bahkan ia juga belum menghubungiku. Masa dimasih tidur sampai jam segini? Inikan sudah jam 10 kenapa ia belum juga datang ya? Ku putuskan untuk menghubunginya saja. Segera ku rogoh saku celanaku dan mengambil Handphone yang ada didalamnya. Dengan segera ku tekan beberapa nomor yang ku ketahui itu nomor telephone Gege.

"Yoboseo…" terdengar suara seorang namja yang tak lain adalah Gege dari seberang sana.

"Gege…. Kamu dimana? Aku sudah menunggumu sejam lebih disini. Jangan bilang Gege lupa dengan janji kita dan malah tertidur lelap melupakanku yang terus menunggu dari tadi" kataku yang tak putus-putus memarahinya dan tak membiarkan dia membela dirinya.

"Mianhae chagy aku lupa, semalam aku mengerjakan tugas-tugas kuliah hingga larut malam" kata Gege yang membuatku menjadi sangat kesal dibuatnya.

"Gege nyebelin…. Kenapa bisa lupa sih. Kalau Gege nggak datang dalam waktu kurang dari setengah jam aku nggak mau lagi ketemu sama Gege" ancamku yang sudah sangat kesal kerana harus menunggu sangat lama. Kenapa kebiasaannya yang selalu melupakan janji itu nggak pernah hilang-hilang sih.

"Yack… Chagy jang…" aku langsung menutup sambungan telpon kami yang membuat kata-kata Gege terpotong. Aku nggak mau dengar alasan saat ini. yang aku mau Hanya Gege yang segera ada didepanku dengan cepat bagaimana pun caranya.

"Huft…" ku hembuskan lagi nafasku dengan berat sambil menatap sekelilingku. Kenapa semua tamu di café ini pasangan kekasih, membuat iri aja. Gege cepat datang dong…

Setengah jam kemudian, Gege belum juga datang. Sebenarnya dia kemana sih? Sudah diancam juga masih tetap telat. Membuatku tambah kesal saja. Lihat saja nanti saat dia datang, aku nggak akan memaafkan dia. Aku mau mendiamkannya seharian ini. karena terus kesal lama menunggu ku putuskan untuk menelfon Gege lagi. tapi saat aku hendak mengambil handphone-ku, handphone itu malah sudah berbunyi lebih dulu. Ku tatap nama yang tertera disana. Siwon….. kenapa dia menelphon ku? Aku tahu dia sahabat baik Gege. tapi tumben-tumben sekali dia menelphone ku. Aku pun segera mengangkat telephone dari Siwon tadi.

"Yoboseo…" kataku.

"Heechul bisa datang ke inha hospital sekarang juga?" Tanya Siwon yang membuatku sedikit heran. Untuk apa aku harus datang kesana?

"Memangnya ada apa Siwon? Kenapa aku harus kesana?" tanyaku yang semakin heran. Tapi aku tak tahu kenapa perasaanku perlahan menjadi tak enak. Sebenarnya ada apa? Semoga rasa takut dalam hatiku ini Hanya sekedar perasaan saja.

"Hangeng Heechul…. Hangeng"

"Ada apa dengan Gege Siwon?" tanyaku yang sudah sangat panik. Ya Tuhan… Semoga tak ada apa-apa yang terjadi pada Gege.

"Hangeng kecelakaan, ia sekarat didalam ruang operasi" kata Siwon membuat tubuhku lemas tiba-tiba. Benarkah apa yang barusan ku dengar tadi? Gegeku kecelakaan. Bagaimana bisa?

"Baik Siwon aku kesana sesegera mungkin" aku langsung menutup sambungan telephoneku dan membayar minuman yang sempat ku pesan tadi saat menunggu kedatangan Gege. dengan cepat ku jalankan mobilku ke rumah sakit yang tadi dibilang oleh Siwon. Gege…. Sebenarnya kamu kenapa? Semoga kamu baik-baik saja chagy. Gumanku dalam hati sejak tadi.

Sesampainya dirumah sakit denagn segera ku telusuri lorong rumah sakit yang terasa sangat panjang. Ku langkahkan kakiku dengan tergesa-gesa menuju tempat yang sempat Siwon beritahu padaku tadi. Saking tergesa-gesanya sering kali aku menabrak beberapa orang yang membuatku harus membungkungkan badan meminta maaf.

Sesampainya ke tempat yang ku tuju, ku lihat disana Siwon sedang berdiri sambil memeluk Kibum yang sedang menangis. Tidak Hanya itu aku juga melihat Henry dan Zhoumi dengan tampang sedih mereka. Sebenarnya ada apa ini? kenapa semua sahabat baik Gege bertampang sedih seperti sekarang. Dengan perlahan ku dekati mereka berempat.

"Chullie…." Panggil Kibum pelan sambil melepas pelukkan Siwon padanya. Ia langsung berlari dan memeluk tubuhku erat. Ku elus rambutnya pelan sambil menghilangkan pikiran buruk yang sejak tadi terus menumpuk dalam otakku.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini, kenapa kalian semua tampak sedih?" tanyaku hati-hati. Semoga saja bukan kabar buruk yang akan keluar dari mulut mereka.

"Mian Heechul…. Hangeng….." kata Siwon terputus membuatku tambah takut. Kenapa Siwon meminta maaf? semoga saja Gege tak apa-apa.

"Gege kenapa Siwon?" desakku yang sudah tak tahu bagaimana lagi perasaanku saat ini. Takut…. Kahawatir….. Gelisah…. Sedih…. Semua jadi satu.

"Hangeng meninggal Heechul. Ia kecelakaan saat akan menemuimu tadi. Kepalanya terbentur sangat keras yang membuat ia tak mampu bertaHan hingga tiba dirumah sakit. Hangeng meninggal dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit Heechul" kata Siwon membuatku sangat shock dengan perlahan air mataku menetes semakin deras. Tubuhku lemas seketika karena berita menyayat hati tadi.

Dengan segera ku lepaskan dekapan Kibum pada tubuhku, aku langsung memasuki sebuah ruangan yang serba putih. Didalamnya Hanya terdapat satu ranjang saja dengan banyak alat-alat medis. Di atas ranjangg itu terbaring tak bernyawa namja yang selalu mengisi hatiku. Kudekati tubuh tak bernyawa Gege. Memastikan kalau itu benar-benar Hangeng namja tampan yang membuatku luluh dengan cintanya.

Tangisanku semakin kencang saat mengetahui bahwa namja itu benar-benar Hangeng. Ya Tuhan…. Kenapa semua ini terjadi. Apa salahku sehinga kau rengut namja yang selama ini mengisi hari-hariku. Ia satu-satunya manja yang bisa mengendalikan sifat nakalku dengan cintanya tentunya.

"Gege…. Bangun… Bangun….." ku goyang-goyangkan tubuh Gege dengan kencang berharap ia akan terbangun dan langsung memelukku. Tangisanku semakin terdengar pilu. Siwon dan Kibum dengan segera mendekatiku dan menghentikan tindakanku tadi.

"Chullie berhenti….." pinta Kibum padaku tapi aku tak mau menghiraukannya. Aku terus berusaha membuat Gege terbangun lagi walau pun ku ketahui bahwa hal itu Hanya sia-sia saja.

"Heechul tolong berhenti. Hangeng tak akan bisa kembali sadar. Ia sudah pergi Heechul. Relakanlah dia…." Kini giliran Siwon yang meminta padaku. Dengan cepat kugelengkan kepalaku.

"Nggak Siwon, Gege belum meninggal. Ia Hanya tertidur dan harus segera ku bangunkan" kataku yang tak mau menerima semuanya dengan lapang dada.

"HEECHUL… SADARLAH…" Siwon mencengkram baguku dengan kuat sambil menatapku tajam. Tapi aku Hanya mengelengkan kepala tak mau menerima semua kenyataan yang ada.

Plak….

Siwon menampar pipi kiriku dengan keras agar aku segera tersadar dan bisa menerima semua yang telah terjadi. Aku menangis pelan dibuatnya. PerlaHan kurasakan kakiku melemah hingga tak mampulagi menopang berat badanku. Aku terjatuh dengan posisi terduduk di hadapan Kibum dan Siwon. Dengan cepat Kibum kembali memelukku, mungkin ia berniat mengurangi sedikit rasa sakitku. Tapi itu semua percuma yang bisa membuatku kembali bahagia Hanya Gege saja.

Gege kembalilah ku mohon, aku masih mencintaimu. Maaf tadi aku sangat egois. Semua karena aku kamu jadi seperti sekarang seharusnya tadi aku tak menyuruhmu cepat-cepat menemuiku kalau aku tahu hasilnya akan seperti ini. seharusnya tadi aku bersabar menunggumu. Gege bangunlah kumohon. Kalau kamu kembali bangun aku berjanji tak akan bersikap egois lagi. aku akan mencoba mengerti semua kekuranganmu. Aku tak akan marah-marah lagi jika kamu telat datang. Aku juga akan menunggumu dengan sabar walau seberapa lama pun. Aku akan menunggumu walau harus seribu tahun lamanya. Tapi kumohon bangulah…. Aku nggak bisa hidup tanpa kamu Gege.

"Mian Heechul aku memukulmu" sesal Siwon yang mendekatiku yang tengah dipeluk dengan sangat erat oleh Kibum. Aku terus menangis, menyesali semua keegoisanku yang telah merengut nyawa kekasihku sendiri. Ku rasakan mataku memudar dengan perlahan, pandanganku kabur dan kepalaku terasa berat hingga akhirnya aku tak sadarkan diri dalam dekapan Kibum yang langsung panik sambil memandangi Siwon yang berada disebelahnya.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku tak sadarkan diri. Yang ku ketahui saat ini Hanya diriku yang terbaring disalah satu ranjang pasien didalam sebuah ruangan yang serba putih. Ku ubah posisiku yang tadinya berbaring menjadi duduk sambil bersandar pada dinding dibelakangku. Ku pandangi sekeliling, ku lihat Kibum berjalan sedikit cepat mendekatiku. Ku pegang kepalaku yang terasa sedikit pusing.

"Chullie… Gwencanayo?" Tanya Kibum saat sudah berada didepanku. Aku Hanya mengangguk kecil lalu memeluk tubuh dongsaengku ini yang tak lain adalah kekasih dari Siwon. Kibum membelai pelan rambutku, ia pasti merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku. Rasa sakit ditinggal pergi. Tapi aku lebih menanggung beban yang sangat berat. Karena rasa bersalah yang terus menghantuiku. Aku masih merasa kematian Gege semua karena ke salahanku. Bekan merasa bersalah, tapi aku memang dalang dari semua ini. Andai aku tak egois…..

"Heechul…" panggil Siwon yang mendekatiku. Ku lepaskan pelukanku dari tubuh Kibum. Ku pandangi Siwon yang berdiri disebelah Kibum, dan dapatku lihat pula Zhoumi dan Henry berdiri tak jauh dari kami bertiga. Zhoumi tengah merangkul Henry mesra. Tapi tetap saja, ada raut kesedihan terpasang diwajah mereka.

"Heechul sudah merasa baikan?" Tanya Siwon yang Hanya mendapat angukan kecil dariku.

"ku harap kamu nggak akan berlama-lama larut dalam kesedihan" kata Siwon namun tak mendapat respon apa-apa dariku.

"Bagaimana dengan Gege?" tanyaku pelan.

"Ia akan segera dimakamkan besok pagi. Kuatkan hatimu Heechul" Siwon menyentuh bahu kiriku pelan berharap aku bisa menerima semuanya dengan mudah.

"Heechul, sebenarnya hari ini Hangeng ingin memberimu sesuatu tapi sebelumnya ia ingin kau ikut dalam permainannya. Semua akan jelas bila kamu membaca surat ini" kata Siwon sambil menyerahkan sepucuk surat berwarna merah muda yang ada ditangannya kepadaku. Dengan sigap ku raih surat itu lalu membaca isinya.

_Dear, my sweetheart kim Heechul._

_Chullie, saranghae…._

_Terima kasih untuk semuanya. untuk cintamu yang dengan tulus kau berikan. Untuk kesabaranmu yang selalu menantiku saat kita janjian. Hahaha… hari ini aku akan terlambat datang lagi. kamu pasti marah-marah seperti biasa. Tapi aku suka tampang marahmu itu, karena tampangmu sangat imut membuatku semakin mencintaimu saja. Membuatku tak bisa lepas dari jerat cintamu._

_Chullie aku punya sesuatu yang ingin ku berikan padamu hari ini. tapi kamu harus mencarinya sendiri oke. Aku Hanya akan member sebuah petunjuk. Dan petunjuk pertamaku itu, datanglah ketempat pertama kali kita berjumpa. Kamu akan menemukan petunjuk berikutnya disana._

_Chullie semoga harimu menyenangkan. Semoga kamu akan bahagia dengan semua yang terjadi hari ini._

_~Hangeng~_

Yah… begitulah isi dari surat ini. Gege… aku tak akan merasakan kegembiraan apa pun hari ini. kamu tahukan kenapa, itu semua karena kamu yang pergi meninggalkan aku sendiri. Aku akan merasa bahagia kalau kamu kembali lagi. walaupun itu sangat mustahil.

"Chullie.." dengan pelan Kibum menyentuh bahuku. Dengan susah payah ku perlihatkan senyum manis dibibirku pada mereka berempat, senyum itu seolah-olah mengatakan kalau aku tak apa-apa. Padahal aslinya hatiku sangat Hancur.

"Chullie mau kemana?" Tanya Henry yang sejak tadi diam menatapku saat aku turun dari atas ranjang pasienku tadi.

"Aku ingin pergi ketempat-tempat yang disuruh Gege dalam suratnya" kataku sambil berjalan keluar ruangan sambil tersenyum kecil. Aku tak ingin bersedih dulu. Aku ingin mengetahu benda apa yang ingin di berikan padaku oleh Gege.

"Mau ditemani?" Tanya Zhoumi yang tampaknya sedikit kahawatir dengan keadaanku. Namun dengan cepat ku tolak niat baiknya itu. dengan senyum manis dibibir aku pergi meninggalkan dua pasang kekasih terus menatap kepergianku. Aku tahu mereka kahawatir aku akan akan bertindak gegabah dengan pergi menyusul Gege ke akhirat sana. Tapi aku tak sebodoh itu, aku masih ingin mengetahui apa yang ingin diberikan Gege padaku.

^_^ TBC OKE… ^_^V

RnR please….


	2. Chapter 2

Title: My Special Day

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 2 / ?

Main Cast: Hangeng & Kim Heechul.

Other Cast: Sibum & Zhoury.

Rated: T.

Genre: Romance, Little Angst.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, Alur kecepetan, EYD, No Lemon, Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: Hangeng meninggal karena kecelakaan. Dan pesan terakhirnya itu menyuruh Heechul untuk mencari hadiah yang mau dia berikan. Tapi selama pencarian Heechul terus di gangu oleh seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan Hangeng. Siapa dia sebenarnya? Hanchul, BL, rated T.

Note: ini ff udah pernah aku posting d blog jadi jangan heran kalau kalian bernah ngerasa baca ini ff oke… yg ga suka yaoi jgn baca. Don't like, Don't Read…!

* * *

><p>Heechul Pov<p>

Aku melajukan mobilku dengan kecepatan sedang menuju tempat yang di katakan Gege dalam surat yang ia tinggalkan. Setelah sampai ditempat itu aku segera turun dari audi hitamku. Ku langkahkan kakiku pelan memasuki sebuah taman. Yah… ditaman kota inilah tempat aku bertemu untuk pertama kalinya dengan Gege.

Dari pertemuan pertama itu lahirlah pertemuan-pertemuan berikutnya hingga kami mulai mencoba membuka diri dan mulai menerima cinta yang telah tumbuh dihati kami berdua. Dan sekarang, disaat rasa cinta itu tumbuh semakin dalam dan besar. Ia malah meninggalkan diriku sendiri.

~Flashback~

Heechul Pov

"Host… Hots…." Ku coba untuk mengatur nafasku yang berat setelah berlari cukup lama. Untuk kesekian kalinya aku melarikan diri dari sekolahku yang sangat membosankan. Yah, walau pun sebenarnya tadi aku sempat ketahuan oleh salah seorang sonsaengnimku yang bertampang killer, bukan tampangnya saja yang killer tapi kelaukannya juga sama saja. Ia suka sekali menghukumku, bahkan mungkin itu sudah jadi hobbynya.

Ngomong-ngomong yang lain lari kemana ya? Tadi aku sempat kabur bersama keempat sahabatku, atau bisa dibilang anak buahku. Yah sepertinya sebutan itu yang lebih tepat. Kami sempat janjian berkumpul ditaman ini. Tapi sepertinya mereka tak ada disini. Apa mereka berempat sudah berada di game center? Ya… hari ini seperti biasanya aku melarikan diri dari sekolah lalu bermain game sepuasnya digame center.

Ku putuskan untuk menghubungi mereka saja. Ku rogoh saku celana sekolahku mencari Handphone yang sejak tadi memang berada didalamnya. Aku langsung menekan beberapa digit nomor lalu mendekatkan handphone ketelingaku.

"Yack… kalian dimana?" teriakku saat telephone-ku diangkat. Aku tak memeperduliklan telinga mereka yang akan sangat sakit mendengar teriakan ku tadi.

"…"

"Aku di taman kota" kataku sambil melihat sekelilingku yang cukup sepi. Di jam segini biasanya taman kota memang sedikit sepi.

"….."

"Ne… aku ketempat kalian sekarang. Tunggu dan jangan kemana-mana" aku mematikan sambungan telephone tadi dan segera menuju ke tempat anak buahku berada. Aku berjalan sambil berusaha memasukan ponselku kedalam tempatnya tadi dengan sedikit susah.

Brukkk….

Aku terjatuh menabrak seseorang yang tadi sedang asik mengambil beberapa foto disekitar dengan kameranya. Aku menabrak seorang namja. Aku mengerang sakit saat tubuhku membentur tanah. Aku menatap orang yang tadi ku tabrak. Ternyata ia juga ikut terjatuh sama sepertiku.

"Yack.! Kalau jalan pakai mata dong" kesalku sambil berdiri dan merapikan bajuku yang terkena debu dari tanak. Namja tadi tak mengubris kata-kataku ia malah fokus memeriksa kameranya yang sempat ikut terjatuh ketanah bersama kami berdua.

"Aish, Kamu tuli apa. Aku ini sedang bicara padamu" kataku semakin kesal. Aku menatap namja didepanku ini dengan teliti dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Sepertinya dia bukan orang korea asli. Turis kah? Tapi kenapa ada disini. Jangan-jangan dia nyasar lagi.

"Nggak usah teriak-teriak juga kali" kata namja itu sinis. Beraninya dia berkata padaku dengan nada seperti itu. "Seharusnya aku yang marah sama kamu. Kan kamu yang nabrak aku tadi" kata namja itu lagi. tampannya memnag bukan seperti orang korea. Tapi dia bisa bahasa korea. Yah, walaupun masih standar sih.

"Aish… kamu yang nabrak aku tahu" kekehku yang tak mau di salahkan. Ia tertawa kecil sambil menatapku angkuh. Ku tatap ia balik.

"Aku dari tadi diam disini mengambil beberapa foto tanpa melangkah. Dan tiba-tiba kamu menabrak aku sampai terjatuh. Dan anehnya lagi, kenapa malah kamu yang marah-marah sambil nuduh aku yang menabrak kamu. Padahalkan jelas-jelas kalau kamu yang tadi menabrak aku" kata namja itu membuat aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi karena apa yang ia katakana itu benar semua. "Dan sekarang lihat hasil perbuatanmu tadi, kameraku jadi rusak. Kamu harus bertanggung jawab mengantikannya" kata namja itu membuatku terbelalak. Ganti katanya? Aish…. Seharusnya tadi aku langsung kabur saja kalau tahu semua akan jadi begini.

"He.. He.. He.. Mianhae tapi aku nggak bisa ganti kamera kamu. Mianhae… bye…" kataku yang langusng berlari pergi meninggalkannya yang masih meneriakiku. Bodo ah… dengan namja satu itu. lebih baik aku pergi aja sekarang. Teman-temanku kan sudah menungguku di game center.

~End Flashback~

Aku tersenyum-senyum sendiri kalau mengingat saat-saat itu. aku yang masih sangat bandel bertemu dengan Gege yang sangat baik. Pertemuan pertama kami itu lalu menimbulkan pertemuan-pertemuan berikutnya yah… walau pun awalnya kami masih sering bertengkar karena aku kekeh tak mau ganti rugi atas kerusakan kameranya.

Aku mengitari taman ini mencari barang yang di maksud Gege. aku berhenti tepat di bangku taman waktu itu. di sana terlihat sebuah kotak berwarna pink yang diatasnya bertuliskan 'untuk my lovely kim Heechul'.

Ku langsung menghampiri kotak itu dan membuka isinya. Didalamnya terdapat tiga buah potongan puzzle, setangkai mawar merah dan selembar surat. Aku langsung membuka surat itu dan membaca isi didalamnya.

_Dear my lovely heenim…_

_Chagy… kamu suka mawar pemberianku?_

_Semoga saja…._

_Mulai penasaran dengan hadiah yang ingin kuberikan?_

_Kalau ia datanglah ketempat dimana aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu._

_Kamu tahu tempat itu kan? Tempat yang sangat ramai. Tempat yang menjadi kenangan terindah kita berdua._

_Chullie saranghae._

*isi surat.a gx bgt. Gx dpt ide wktu ngetik.a sih*

Setelah membaca surat itu aku langsung berlari dengan sangat cepat ke tempat yang Gege maksud apa lagi kalau bukan taman bermain. Di sanalah untuk pertama kalinya Gege menyatakan cintanya padaku. Aku terus berlari menuju mobil ku tanpa hati-hati hingga aku jatuh menabrak seorang namja.

Namja itu mengerang saat tubuhnya terhempas dengan keras ketanah sama sepertiku. Aku langsung berdiri dan meminta maaf padanya. Aku membungkukan badanku berkali-kali sebagai tanda kalau aku menyesal karena telah membuatnya terjatuh.

"Aish…. Kalau jalan hati-hati dong jangan main tabrak aja" katanya sambil membersihkan tubuhnya dari debu-debu yang menempel. Aku terdiam sejenak mendengar kata-katanya. Kenapa suaranya mirip sekali dengan seseorang. Aku pun menatapnya…. Astaga…. Ini nggak bohongkan. Dia… dia…. Wajahnya itu, mirip sekali dengan Gege.

"Gege…." kataku pelan. Tampak ia aneh memandangiku. Aku langsung memeluknya dengan sangat erat dan tak terasa air mataku mulai menetes. "Gege… ini kamukan…. Benar ini kamukan" kataku yang terus memelukinya.

"Yack.! Lepaskan, siapa itu Gege. Aku nggak tahu dia siapa. Cepat lepaskan aku" katanya sambil menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuhku.

"Nggak, kamu pasti Gege. aku yakin kamu belum mati. Dan ternyata benarkan kamu masih hidup" kataku lagi yang berusaha memeluknya kembali namun ia langsung menagkis tanganku yang berusaha meraihnya.

"Yach.! Aku nggak kenal kamu. Dan aku juga nggak kenal siapa itu Gege. aku ini Hankyung bukan Gege. mengerti?" katanya dengan nada sedikit membentak.

"Bohong, ini kamu kan Gege. masak kamu nggak ingat aku. Ini aku Chullie pacar kamu" kataku menyakinkan dia. Aku yakin dia itu Gegeku. Namja yang sangat aku cintai.

"Udah aku bilangkan, nama aku itu bukan Gege tapi Hankyung. Kamu maksa banget sih. Aku akui kamu memang cantik tapi aku nggak tertarik dengan seorang namja" katanya yag mendorong tubuhku dengan keras hingga membentur tanah. Ia lalu pergi meninggalkanku yang masih terus menangis.

Apa benar dia bukan Gegeku. Kalau dia bukan Gege kenapa wajah dan suaranya sangat mirip. Apa dia Hanya mirip saja dengan Gege. yah mungkin saja. Pasti itu semua karena aku yang masih berharap kalau Gege itu masih hidup.

Aku berdiri dari posisi dudukku di tanah akibat dorongan namja tadi. Ku bersihkan debu-debu yang menempel di tubuhku lalu beranjak pergi sambil menghapus air mataku. Aku tak mau menangis lagi. aku harus kuat demi aku dan semuanya. aku masuk kedalam mobilku lalu beranjak pergi menuju taman bermain tempat dimana Gege dulu menyatakan cintanya padaku.

Sesampainya di sana aku langsung membeli tiket dan mengelilingi taman bermain yang ramai dengan pengunjung. Aku segera menuju tempat dimana dulu Gege menyatakan cintanya. Tempat itu adalah di depan sebuah kedai eskrim. Karena waktu dia menyatakan cintanya kami sedang menikmati eskrim setelah bermain cukup lama.

~Flasback~

Aku dan Hangeng sudah merencanakan akan pergi bermain sepuasnya di taman bermain pada hari ini. sejak pagi kami sudah mengelilingi taman bermian ini dan kami juga sudah mencoba begitu banyak waHana permainan.

"Han capek. Istirahat dulu ya" kataku sambil menghempaskan tubuhku di sebuah kursi yang ada di depan sebuah kedai eskrim.

"Ne… Kita istirahat dulu. Aku juga capek" katanya sambil terus tersenyum dengan senyuman yang sangat menawan. "Mau eskrim?" tawarnya., aku pun menganggukan kepala dengan cepat.

"Tunggu di sini ya" ia langsung pergi dan membelikan ku eskrim coklat. Yah… dia tahu kalau aku snagat menyukai coklat karena itu dia membelikanku eskrim rasa coklat. Banyak hal yang sudah ia ketahui tentangku begitu juga denganku. Banyak hal yang sudah ku ketahui tentangnya. Termasuk semua yang ia suka dan ia benci padahal kami baru kenal selama empat bulan, tapi aku selalu merasa nyaman bila berada di dekatnya. Mungkin karena aku menyimpan perasaan lebih padanya.

"Ini dimakan eskrimnya" kata Han yang menyerahkan eskrim coklat di tanganya. Aku langsung menraik eskrim tadi dan memakannya dengan sangat lahap sampai-sampai eskrim itu blepotan di sudut-sudut bibirku.

"Pelan-pelan aja. Lihat…. Jadi belepotan eskrim kayak gini kan" kata Han yang membersihkan sela-sela bibirku dengan tangannya. Gerakannya terhenti saat aku menyentuh tangannya. Mata kami saling menatap dengan tajam seolah-olah menusuk jauh kedalam raga kami masing-masing.

Entah apa yang terjadi hingga aku berani mendekatkan wajahku pada wajahnya. Aku mengecup bibirnya lembut. Ia yang awalnya terkejut menerima perlakuanku pun dengan perlaHan membalas melumat bibirku lembut. Kami berciuman selama beberapa menit hingga merasa kekurangan oksigen. Kami melepaskan ciuman itu untuk menghirup oksigen lagi. muka ku memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Aku menundukan wajahku tak berani menatap wajahnya.

"Chullie…" Han menyentuh daguku dengan tangannya. Ia membuatku menatap tajam pada wajahnya. "saranghaeyo" katanya tegas. Aku tersenyum tak percaya kalau dia ternyata mencintaiku sama seperti apa yang kurasakan. Jadi, selama ini perasaanku terbalaskan.

"Nado saranghae…" kataku tersenyum manis padanya.

"Kita pacaran?" tanyanya. Aku menagngguk pelan dia langsung memelukku mesra. Aku membenamkan wajah bahagiaku di dadanya. Aku sangat bahagia mengetahui ternyata dia juga mencintaiku. Sama seperti aku yang memang mencintainya entah sejak kapan.

~End Flashback~

Aku terus berjalan ke tempat itu sambil mengingat-ingat semua kenagan bahagia kami itu. ahk… Gege… aku tak rela kamu meninggalkanku begitu saja. Aku berharap aku masih terlelap dalam mimpiku dan segera bangun. Aku masih berharap kamu masih hidup Gege. saranghaeyo.

Sesampainya di tempat itu aku segera mencari-cari sesuatu yang mungkin di tinggalakan Gege disana. Aku mencari di setiap sudut yang bisa ku akhirnya aku bisa melihat sebuah kotak berwarna pink tepat di attas sebuat bangku yang dulunya di sanalah aku dan Han saling menyatakan perasaan masing-masing.

Aku segera menuju tempat itu dan mengambil kotak yang tadinya ada disana. Ku buka kotak itu. isinya tak jauh berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Didalamnya terdapat tiga buah potongan puzzle, setangkai mawar merah dan selembar surat. Aku pun langsung membaca surat itu.

_Dear my lovely heenim…_

_Chullie saranghae…._

_Itu dulu kalimat yang ku ucapkan dengan susah payah disini. Disini merupakan tempat bersejarah bagi kita berdua. Kamu ingat itu bukan? Kalau kesini lagi aku ingin sekali memakan eskrim bersamamu dan mengucapkan beribu-ribu kata cinta untukmu Chullie._

_Chullie saranghae…._

_Sudah tak sabar menati hadiah yang akan ku berikan padamu? Kalau begitu datanglah ketempat kita pertama kali berkencan. Kamu masih ingat dengan tempat itukan? Tempat dimana kita bisa melihat banyak bintang bertaburan di malam hari._

_Datanglah kesana. Aku disana mentikamu bersama hadiahku._

Itulah isi surat Gege yang membuatku sedih tapi aku tak mau menangis. Aku pasti bisa jadi namja yang kuat. Aku tak akan jadi namja yang cengeng dan mudah meneteskan airmata. Aku tak mau Gege sedih melihatku dari atas sana. Aku mau dia tenang dialam barunya itu. Gege nado saranghae… kamu akan selalu ada didalam hatiku.

Ku paksakan sebuah senyuman yang sangat manis walaupun sedikit susah melakukannya karena hatiku sedang menangis saat ini. aku berjalan menuju kedai eskrim yang tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri ini. ku putuskan untuk membeli eskrim dan mengingat-ingat moment yang sudah berlalu itu. walaupun perih… aku tetap ingin merasakan saat-saat itu. saat-saat bahagia bersama Gege….

"Eskrim coklatnya satu" kataku dan seorang namja di sampingku. Aku tak mau ambil pusing dengan namja itu. aku terus emnciumi mawar merah yang baru saja kudapatkan. Aku masih sedikit penasaran kenapa di dalam kotak itu terdapat puzzle? Sebenarnya itu untuk apa.

"Maaf eskrim coklatnya tinggal satu" kata yeoja yang menjaga kedai eskrim iitu.

"Itu untukku" kata namja yang ada di sampingku sambil mengeluarkan selembar uang dari dalam dompetnya.

"Nggak bisa dong. kan aku deluan yang memesan eskrin coklat itu" kataku yang tak terima. Aku menatap najam yang ada di depanku dengan tatapan tajam. Namja itu tak memandangku, ia memalingkan wajahnya hingga aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya yang sedikit tertutupi oleh topi yang ia kenakan. Tapi, entah kenapa aku seperti pernah melihat namja yang ada didepanku ini. namja itu tak menghiarukan kata-kataku, ia malah sudah mau membayar eskrim coklat tadi.

"YACK.! kamu dengar kata-kata aku nggak sih. Eskirm itu punya aku" kataku sambil mencengkram tangannya. Agar ia ta langsung membayar pada yeoja pelayan tadi. Namja itu terdiam lalu memandangku. Omona… di… dia… ternyata dia namja tadi yang ada di taman. Dia namja yang sangat mirip dengan Gegeku. Kenapa aku bisa bertemu dengan dia lagi? ini pertanda apa.

"Aish… kamu lagi, sial banget aku seharian ini harus ketemu dengan kamu lagi. dasar namja aneh, lepaskan tanganku" kata namja itu yang kalau tak salah namanya Hankyung. Ia.. namanya Hankyung. Namja itu menepis tanganku yang memegangi lengannya. Ia kemudian pergi menjauhi ku dengan sebelumnya membayar eskrim yang ada di tangannya.

"Hei.." panggilku ke namja itu. ia menoleh dan memandangiku.

"Kenapa lagi sih?" tanyanya dengan nada sinis sambil menatapku aneh. "mau mengila dengan menyangka aku Gege lagi" katanya. Aish… wajah, bentuk tubuh bahkan suara boleh sama dengan Gege. tapi, sifatnya beda banget. Aku lebih suka Gege. aku nggak suka sama namja yang bernama Hankyung ini. dasar namja sombong. Aku jadi membencimukan.

"Nggak bukan itu kok. Aku baru sadar kamu bukan Gege. Gege itu lebih baik dari kamu" kataku dengan dingin.

"Oh gitu. Bagus deh" katanya lalu beranjak pergi lagi.

"HEI… TUNGGU" teriaku mencegahnya pergi. Ia pun kembali menatapku dengan wajah jengkelnya.

"Apa lagi sih" tanyanya dengan sangat kesal.

"Itu… itu…." kataku sambil menunjuk eskrim coklat yang ada di tangannya.

"Ini…" katanya sambil menunjuk eskrim yang ada di tangannya. Aku mengangguk mengiakan. "memangnya kenapa denga eskrim ini" tanyanya heran.

"Itu milikku" kataku tegas. Ia tertawa pelan membuatku heran melihatnya. "yack… kenapa tertawa?" tanyaku. Memangnya ada yang aneh ya dari sikapku tadi.

"Kamu bilang eskrim ini punya kamu?" aku mengangguk. "Sejak kapan. Faktanya tuh, ini eskrim aku yang beli dengan uangku sendiri. Jadi, ini milikku dong" katanya dengan amat sombong.

"Tapikan tadi aku yang memesannya deluan" kataku membela diri.

"Siapa bilang. Kita memesanya bersama-sama. Tapi aku deluan yang membayarnya jadi eskrim ini milikku sekarang" kata namja itu dengan sangat angkuh. Aku membenci namja ini. walau pun wajahnya mirip Gege tapi tingkahnya ini sangat berbeda dengan Gege.

"Nggak bisa. Pokoknya eskrim itu punyaku" kataku ngotot.

"Oh ya… kalau begitu coba ambil saja. Hemmm. Enak lho" katanya menantang lalu menjilati eskrim itu dengan tampang menjijikannya.

"Yack.! beraninya kamu" marah ku sambil menunjuk wajahnya.

"Sudah ya bye…" katanya yang langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku yang sedang marah besar padanya.

"Yack.! beraninya namja itu padaku. Akh…. Kalau saja wajahnya tak mirip dengan Gege pasti aku sudah menghajarnya sejak tadi" aku pun meninggalkan tempat itu dengan terus mengomel-olem hingga aku sampai di dalam mobil. Aku meletakkan kado berwarna pink yang tadi aku dapat di jok sebelahku. Aku langsung pergi ke tempat ketiga yang di suruh Gege tadi.

* * *

><p>^_^ TBC Again… ^_^<p>

Yg baca tinggalkan jejak ya…..


	3. Chapter 3

Title: My Special Day

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 3 / ?

Main Cast: Hangeng & Kim Heechul.

Other Cast: Sibum & Zhoury.

Rated: T.

Genre: Romance, Little Angst.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, Alur kecepetan, EYD, No Lemon, Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: Hangeng meninggal karena kecelakaan. Dan pesan terakhirnya itu menyuruh Heechul untuk mencari hadiah yang mau dia berikan. Tapi selama pencarian Heechul terus di gangu oleh seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan Hangeng. Siapa dia sebenarnya? Hanchul, BL, rated T.

Note: ini ff udah pernah aku posting d blog jadi jangan heran kalau kalian bernah ngerasa baca ini ff oke… yg ga suka yaoi jgn baca. Don't like, Don't Read…!

* * *

><p>Heechul Pov<p>

Aku melajukan mobilku dengan kecepatan sedang menuju tempat yang di tunjukan Gege dalam suratnya lagi. Tempat itu ada dipingiran kota. Tempat yang sangat indah. Gege sering mengajakku kesana bila ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua saja. Dan disana juga aku dan gege melakukan kencan pertama kami.

~Flashback~

"Gege… kita mau kemana?" tanyaku pada namja yang tengah fokus menatap jalan yang ada didepan karena dia sedang mengemudikan mobil yang membawa kami entah kemana. Aku tak mengetahui kemana tujuan kami kali ini karena gege merahasiakannya sejak tadi, membuatku penasaran saja.

"Nanti juga kamu bakal tahu cullie. Itu tempat yang sangat indah. Pasti nanti kamu akan menyukai tempat itu dan merengek kepadaku untuk membawamu kembali ke tempat itu" katanya dengan nada yang sangat yakin. Lihat, dimerahasiakan tempat itu bukan. Membuat kesal dan semakin penasaran saja. Apa lagi saat melihat dia mengatakan tentang tempat itu dengan wajah gembiranya. Ck, sebenarnya kami akan pergi kemana sih.

"Kamu buat aku penasaran" kataku sambil mempoutkan bibirku yang membuatku tampak lucu dimatanya. Gege mengusap lembut rambutku dengan tangan kanannya.

"Jangan cemberut gitu dong chagi…" rayunya padaku. Aku tahu pasti saat ini ia tengah bersorak-sorak senang didalam hatinya sana karena telah berhasil membuatku hampir mati penasaran.

"Kita mau kemana sih?" tanyaku dengan sedikit rengekan manja. Semoga aja dia akan sediit luluh mendengar rengenkan manjaku ini seperti biasanya karena itu lah kelemahannya yang ku ketahui.

Gege mengelengkan kepalanya. "Rahasia… kalau diberitahu sekarang nggak asik dong" katanya sambil tersenyum lalu meraih tangan kiriku dan dikecupnya dengan mersa tanganku itu membuatku malu. Pasti sekarang wajahku ini sudah semerah apple atau malah seperti kepiting rebus siap santap dengan taburan saus pedas diatasnya. Sama sajalah.

"Kenapa pakek rahasia-rahasiaan sih? Bilang aja kenapa?" Gege mengelengkan kepalanya. Aish, sepertinya aku kalah. Gege tetap saja kekeh tak mau memberitahuku. Mengesalkan…. "Ahh…. Aku tebak aja yah" kataku girang.

"Boleh… coba tebak kalau bisa" katanya dengan nada seolah-olah aku tak akan bisa menebak tempat yang akan kami kunjungi. Lihat saja gege, pasti aku bisa menebaknya.

"Taman bermain?" kataku.

Gege mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Pantai?"

Gege mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Mall?"

Gege mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Bioskop?"

Gege mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Restoran yang sangat romantis?"

Gege mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Aishh…. Apaan dong?" kataku sedikit kesal karena semua tebakkanku salah total. Memangnya tempat seperti apa sih yang akan kitakunjungi kali ini.

"Tebak aja…" kata Gege santai.

"Ahh… Jangan-jangan Gege mau bawa aku ke 'hotel' ya? Andwae… Gege mau ngapain aku? Aku belum siap?" kataku sambil menyilangkan kedua tanganku didepan dadaku sendiri. Gege memincingkan matanya dan menatapku dengan heran.

"Pervert…." Kata Gege sambil menoel kepalaku. "Aku nggak akan menyentuh anak kecil kayak kamu" katanya santai.

"Bo'ong…. Nggak mau nyentuh gimana? Kamu itu udah nyentuh aku tiga kali. Sekali di apartement kamu, sekali di mobil kamu ini dan yang terakhir di kamarku dan saat itu umma dan appa memergoki kita. Dan yang belum itu hotel, mungkin aja kan kalau gege mau membawaku ke sana dan menambah jumlah tempat yang pernah kita lewati dengan peuh gairah" kataku dengan polosnya. Aku mememandangi Gege, wajahnya memerah pasti karena kata-kataku tadi.

"Hahahhahaha…. Gege wajah kamu memerah tuh. Malu yah…" godaku.

"Nggak…. Udaranya panas aja" kata Gege yang aku tahu itu semua bohong.

"Gege bohong…." Kataku santai.

"Aku nggak bohong" elaknya.

"Gege bohong…" kataku lagi yang berniat mengodanya terus menerus.

"Aku nggak bohong" kata Gege lagi.

"GEGE BOHONG…" teriakku histeris.

"Aish… dasar anak kecil. Diam nggak… kalau tetap nggak mau diam jangan salahkan aku kalau terjadi apa-apa padamu saat ini Chullie sayang" kata gege sambil mengerlingkan matanya padaku.

Glek…

Aku menelan ludah dengan sangat susah mendengar kata-katanya tadi.

"ANDWAE…. GEGEKU PERVERT…" teriakku histeris.

Chitttt….

Mobil yang dikemudikan Gege berhenti. Gege menatapku yang ada disampingnya dengan pandangan yang sangat sulit untuk kuartikan.

"Gege…" kataku pelan wajah Gege perlahan mendekatiku membuat aku terpojok karenanya.

Deg…

Deg…

Debar jantungku nggak teratur karena Gege memandangiku dengan tatapan yang sedikit…. Nafsu…. 'aduh… Gege mau apa? Jangan bilang dia pingin….. andwae.. jangan disini…'

"Gege.. mau apa?" tanyaku takut-takut. Gege terus mendekatiku denagn tatapannya yang semakin membuatku kahawatir. Wajahnya semakin mendekat dengan wajahku. Hingga kini sepertinya jarak wajah kami hanya tinggal beberapa senti saja. Gege mengarahkan wajahnya kearah sampingku diantara leher dan telinggaku sehingga aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang mengenai kulit tubuhku. Aku menutup mataku semakin kuat.

"Kita udah sampai. Turun yuk" Bisik Gege ditelingaku sambil tersenyum manis. Aku membuka mataku dan tertegun sendiri saat mendengar kata-kata gege tadi. 'Apa? Jadi aku Cuma dikerjain nih' aku pun mulai kesal.

"GEGE… NYEBELIN…" teriakku sambil mendorong tubuh kekasihku itu agar menjauh dariku. Gege tertawa puas melihat tingkah serba salahku. Akh…. Kenapa aku bego banget sih sampai-sampai mudah di kerjain sama Gege.

"Puas? Senang?" kataku dengan tampang cemberutku namun Gege tetap saja tertawa tanpa menghiraukan aku yang sedang jengkel dengan ulahnya saja. Lihat aja nanti kalau Gege benar-benar mau nggak akan aku kasih baru tahu rasa.

"Akh… Gege udah jangan tertawakan aku terus…." Kataku sambil memukuli Gege pelan.

"Tadi kamu mikirin apa sih? Kok tampang kamu sampai serius banget? Ah… mikirin 'itu' yah…" Goda Gege padaku sambil menahan tawanya agar tak meledak.

"GEGE…." sebalku langsung keluar dari mobilnya meninggalkan Gege yang masih tertawa pusa melihat tingkahku ini.

Aku terus berjalan dengan tak henti-hentinya mengomeli diriku sendiri yang dengan mudahnya dikerjain Gege. Aku berhenti saat tahu dimana aku saat ini. tepi sebuah danau yang sangat indah. Aku memandangi pemandangan indah yang ada didepanku tanpa berkedip sedikit pun.

"Bagaimana? Tempat yang cantikkan" kata Gege yang tiba-tiba datang dan langsung memeluk tubuhku dari belakang dengan sangat mesra. Aku menganggukan kepalaku pelan. Tempat ini sunguh sangat indah, tempat ini bisa membuat siapa saja jadi merasa tentram dan nyaman.

"Suka dengan tempat ini?" Tanya Gege lagi.

"Ehem…. Cantik… Sejuk… dan menentramkan hati" kataku sambil memeluk tangan Gege yang melingkar indah di pinggangku. Gege pun menaruh dagunya di pundakku masih dalam posisi ia memelukku dengan begitu hangat. Aku benar-benar tak mau kehilangan moment-moment ini. Aku ingin kami bisa selalu seperti ini selamanya.

"Chullie saranghae…" bisik Gege ditelingaku.

"Nado Gege" jawabku. Gege menyentuh daguku tanpa mereubah posisi kami. Ia menuntun wajahku agar melihatnya wajahnya yang ada di bahu kiriku. Saat mata kami saling bertatapan Gege langsung melumat bibirku dengan sangat mesra.

~End Flashback~

"Huuhhh…." Aku menghembuskan nafas dengan berat saat mengingat semua kejadian itu. kini aku tengah berdiri di tepi danau yang sangat indah ini. andai saat ini Gege ada disini, pasti aku nggak akan ngerasa kesepian seperti sekarang ini. 'Oh.. Tuhan… berilah ke ajaibanmu padaku. Aku ingin melihat Gege disini sekarang. Bawalah dia kemari walau hanya sesaat saja' pintaku degan sangat.

"GEGE SARANGHAE…." Teriakku dengan sekencang-kencangnya. Aku ingin mengeluarkan semua isi hatiku pada gege.

"GEGE… I LOVE YOU" teriakku lagi. aku nggak peduli dengan terianku akan terdengar oleh orang lain. Karena disinikan sepi. Jarang ada orang yang akan datang ke tempat ini atau mungkin malah tak aka nada orang yang akan datang ke tempat ini selain aku dan Gege.

"GEGE…"

"BERISIK…."

Deg…

'siapa… siapa? Ada orang lain selain aku yah disini?' aku memandangi sekelilingku. Sepi…. Aku meraba tengkukku… 'merinding… suara siapa tadi?'

"Siapa tadi?" tanyaku takut-takut. 'Jangan bilang tadi suara makhluk halus. Andwae… Gege takut…'

"Hei… ada orang lain disini selain aku?" tanyaku lagi.

SREK… SREK… BYUR…

Ada sebuah suara seperti benda yang terjatuh kedalam danau. Dan aku pun mulai menolehkan pandanganku kesana kemari. Namun setelah dilihat-lihat kenapa tak ada apa pun didanau ini. jadi tadi itu apaan dong.

"Hello… tadi suara manusia… binatang… atau makhluk halus?" kataku seraya berjalan pelan menjauh dari tepi danau dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar karena takut.

"Aneh… tadi ada suara tapi sekarang sunyi sepi. Jangan-jangan tadi benar-benar suara makhluk halus lagi. ANDWAE… TAKUT" kataku lalu berlari menuju mobilku secepatnya.

Duakkk…

Brukk….

"Kyyyaaaaa….." teriakku takut saat aku tak sengaja menabrak sesosok….. aku tak tahu itu manusia atau makhluk halus karena aku langsung memejamkan mataku saat menabrak dan terjatuh menabrak sosok tadi.

"Hei.. buka matamu dan segera beranjak dari atas tubuhku" kata sesosok tadi. Dengan perlahan aku membuka mataku.

Deg….

Aku kini tengah menindih seorang namja yang…. Ehem.. sangat menyebalkan.

"Hei… cepat bangun dan pergi dari atas tubuhku" Katanya lagi membuat ku sadar akan posisi kami sekarang. Aku pun segera beranjak dari atas tubuhnya dengan perasaan sangat malu. Bisa-bisanya aku jatuh dengan posisi menindihnya seperti tadi.

"Aish… sial banget aku hari ini harus bertemu dengan namja gila sepertimu beberapa kali" katanya seraya membersihkan tubuhnya dari debu yang menempel di badannya itu.

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu. kamu membuntutiku ya?" kataku bukan tanpa alasan. Hei, danau ini tak banyak orang yang mengetahuinya bahkan tak pernah ada orang lain yang ke tempat ini selain aku dan gege. Pasti namja menyebalkan ini mengikutiku dari tadi.

"Aku? Membuntuti kamu? Buat apa, kayak nggak ada kegiatan yang lebih menyenangkan lainnya saja" Kata namja itu santai.

"Ya bisa aja kamu ngikutin aku karena kamu suka kan sama aku" kataku tak mau kalah terus memojokkannya.

"Hei, sebenarnya siapa yang suka siapa sih? Bukan kan sejak awal kamu yang peluk-peluk aku dan memaksa kalau aku itu gege kamu. Inggat nggak?" kata namja menyebalkan ini membuatku salah tingkah karena ia mengingatkan hal memalukan yang ku lakukan tadi pagi. Hei, itu semua kan karena aku tak tahu. Lagian kenapa wajahmu harus mirip dengan gege ku.

"Agh…udah diam. Aku lagi males adu mulut sama kamu. Mending aku pergi aja" kataku yang segera meninggalkan tempat tadi karena ke habisan kata-kata.

"Ya udah pergi aja sana jauh-jauh jangan kembali lagi ke hadapanku ya" kata namja menyebalkan tadi yang kalau tak salah bernama Hankyung. Ia namanya Hankyung. Aku tak menghiraukan kata-katanya itu aku langsung bergi masuk kedalam mobilku.

Saat didalam mobil aku teringat sesuatu yang sepertinya aku lupakan. Hei, bukankah di setiap tempat yang aku tuju pasti ada kotak berwarna pink yang didalamnya terdapat beberapa barang yang tak jauh berbeda. Tapi kenapa di tempat ini aku tak menemukannya ya? Apa mungkin aku melewatkannya? Akhirnya ku putuskan untuk kembali mencari barang yang ku yakin pasti ada disini itu.

"Kenapa kembali?" Tanya Hankyung heran tapi aku tak menghiraukannya sama sekali. Aku masih punya keperluan lainnya yaitu mencari kotak berwarna pink. "Kenapa diam saja? Lagi cari apaan sih?" Tanya Hankyung padaku sambil menatapku dengan tatapan herannya yang entah kenapa sangan mirip dengan Hangeng gege. Oh ayolah Chullie… dia ini bukan Hangeng-mu tapi Hankyung sang namja menyebalkan yang berparas sama dengan gegemu itu.

"Bukan urusanmu" kataku sinis tanpa melihat pada dirinya yang mungkin sedang menatapku dengan pandangan herannya seperti tadi. "Agh… kenapa nggak ada dimana-mana?" kataku kesal sambil menjambak rambut ku pelan. Aku sudah menelusuri setiap tempat yang mungkin barang yang sedang ku cari itu ada disana. Tapi, tetap saja nihil tak ada sama sekali.

"Cari apaan sih?" Tanya Hankyung lagi padaku.

"Bukan urusan…. Hei, kenapa kotak itu ada sama kamu?" kataku pada Hankyung saat aku melihat ia tengah memeluk kotak berwarna pink yang sejak tadi ku cari-cari. Bagaimana bisa kotak yang sejak tadi ku cari-cari ada bersamannya?

"Maksud mu kotak ini?" katanya sambil menunjukan sebuah kotak berwarna pink yang ada di tangan kanannya. Aku segera menganggukan kepala dengan cepat. "Jadi kamu yang bernama Kim Heechul?" tanyanya lagi. dari mana dia mengetahui namaku?

"Hei, kok kamu bisa tahu nama aku? Jangan-jangan kamu benar-benar seorang penguntit. Kemarikan kotak itu" pintaku sambil menatap namja menyebalkan didepanku dengan tajam.

"Tarik ucapanmu itu kakak ipar" kata Hankyung membuatku bingung. Kakak ipar? Apa maksudnya.

"Ini tadi pagi Hangeng menyuruhku menemuimu disini dan memberikan kotak itu untukmu" kata Hankyung sambil memberikn kotak pink itu padaku. Jadi dia mengenal Hangeng?

"Kamu kenal sama Hangeng?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Jelas saja namja pabo. Dia itu kembaranku. Masak kamu nggak bisa lihat wajah kami yang mirip ini" kata Hankyung. Benar juga ya. Pantesan saja wajah mereka mirip sekali.

"Eh… kenapa kamu ada disini? Bukankah seharusnya kamu di…" aku bingung bukankah Hangeng meninggal hari ini tapi kenapa dia bisa berkeliaran sejak pagi. Kenapa dia tidak bersama saudara kembarnya itu.

"Dimana?" Tanya Hankyung Karen aku menghentikan kata-kataku.

"Ditempat saudara kembarmulah" kataku cepat.

"Aku tak tahu dia dimana. Tadi pagi saat aku sampai di korea dari china dia sudah sangat terburu-buru, entah ia hendak pergi kemana aku juga tak tahu karena ia tak mengatakannya padaku. Aku baru berhubungan dengannya hanya tadi pagi saja. Dan sampai sekarang dia belum menghubungiku lagi" kata Hankyung. Jadi dia belum tahu kalau gege kecelakan tadi pagi dan meninggal dunia.

"Aku sarankan kamu menghubungi kembaranmu itu sekarang. Aku pergi, bye…" kataku lalu pergi meninggalkan Hankyung yang masih terdiam memandangi kepergianku. Aku tak mau mengatakan kalau gege meninggal karena aku lah penyebab semua itu. Biarlah Hankyung tahu sendiri nantinya.

* * *

><p>^_^ TBC Again… ^_^<p>

Please… tinggalkan jejak kalian….


	4. Chapter 4

Title: My Special Day

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 4 / 4

Main Cast: Hangeng & Kim Heechul.

Other Cast: Sibum & Zhoury.

Rated: T.

Genre: Romance, Little Angst.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, Alur kecepetan, EYD, No Lemon, Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: Hangeng meninggal karena kecelakaan. Dan pesan terakhirnya itu menyuruh Heechul untuk mencari hadiah yang mau dia berikan. Tapi selama pencarian Heechul terus di gangu oleh seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan Hangeng. Siapa dia sebenarnya? Hanchul, BL, rated T.

Note: ini ff udah pernah aku posting d blog jadi jangan heran kalau kalian bernah ngerasa baca ini ff oke… yg ga suka yaoi jgn baca. Don't like, Don't Read…!

* * *

><p>Heechul Pov<p>

Aku melajukan mobil menuju tempat berikutnya yang ditunjukan Gege dalam surat ke tiganya kali ini. Aku berharap ini tempat terakhir karena saat ini aku sudah cukup lelah setelah berkeliling sejak siang tadi. Sekarang juga sudah malam jam saja sudah menunjukan jam 8 malam lebih. Tempat berikutnya yang harus kutuju adalah lantai teratas dari supermarket yang dimiliki Siwon. Sebenarnya apa sih yang mau Gege berikan padaku? Aku jadi tambah penasaran saja.

Sesampainya ditempat tujuan aku segera pergi ke lantai teratas supermarket besar yang dimiliki Siwon ini. Beruntungnya Kibum memiliki Siwon yang sangat kaya raya itu. Dan sungguh tidak beruntungnya diriku yang sudah ditinggalkan kekasih hatiku. Huh… Gege kamu tega meninggalkan aku sendiri.

Sesampainya diatas aku cukup kaget karena mendapati Hankyung juga ada disana. Kenapa dia bisa ada disini juga? Mencurigakan.

"Eh… Kamu disini?" kagetnya saat tiba-tiba saja aku sudah ada didepannya. Hankyung memandangku dengan pandangan tak sukanya dan tentu saja ku balas dengan deathglare mematikan milikku yang selalu bisa membuat Hangeng-ge tak bisa berkutik lagi.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. kenapa kamu ada disini juga?" tanyaku heran pada Hankyung. "Kamu ngikutin aku ya" kataku dengan nada sinis. Andai yang didepanku saat ini adalah Hangeng bukan Hankyung pasti aku sudah memeluknya sejak tadi.

"Aku disuruh kesini oleh kekasihmu itu tadi pagi. Aku juga nggak tahu apa mau Hangeng nyuruh aku kesini. Dan kamu sendiri kenapa ada disini?" Tanya Hankyung ulang sambil menatapku aneh.

"Aku juga disuruh Hangeng kesini" kataku santai. Entah mengapa aku dan Hankyung sudah bisa bersikap biasa saja sekarang walau pun kami masih saling sinis-sinisan. Apa mungkin karena kita sudah mengetahui jati diri satu sama lain. Aku sudah tahu kalau dia kembaran Hangeng dan dia juga sudah tahu kalau aku ini kekasih kembarannya.

"Kenapa memandangiku seperti itu?" tanyaku heran karena sejak tadi Hankyung memandangiku tanpa berkedip sedikit pun, dasar namja aneh. "Hei, mau apa?" tanyaku takut karena Hankyung mendekatiku dengan pandangan menyeramkannya. Omona… apa mau namja aneh ini.

"Ternyata setelah dilihat-lihat dengan teliti, kamu cantik juga ya" kata Hankyung yang terus mendekatiku hingga aku terpojok di dinding tak bisa kemana-mana lagi. Hankyung menghalangiku untuk pergi menjauh darinya. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya diantara kepalaku.

"Yack.! Apa yang kamu lakukan. Jangan pegang-pegang ingat aku ini kekasih kakak kembarmu" kataku mengingatkannya. Tapi ternyata percuma saja. Dia malah menyeringai. Apa maksud dari seringainya itu.

"Tak apakan kalau aku juga meyukai apa yang kakakku itu miliki dan berniat memilikinya juga. Aku yakin Hangeng tak akan melarang karena aku ini adik yang paling ia sayangi. Dia tak pernah sedikit pun menolak memberikan apa yang aku inginkan darinya. Dan kalau aku mengatakan aku menginginkanmu, pasti ia akan member dirimu ini untukku" kata Hankyung sambil membelai lembut pipiku. Dia mendekatkan mukanya denagn mukaku. Omona… apa yang mau dia lakukan? Dengan sekuat tenaga aku mendorong tubuhnya agar menjauh dari tubuh ku. Setelah itu aku menamparnya dengan sangat kuat.

"Yack… Apa yang kamu lakukan" tanyanya marah sambil memegangi pipinya yang baru saja ku pukul tadi. Aku kini bisa melihat kilatan kemarahan yang terpancar dari matanya itu. Mati aku, aku tak akan bisa lari dari dia setelah ini.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya apa yang mau kamu lakukan tadi" kataku dengan pandangan marah pada Hankyung. Kamu pikir hanya kamu yang bisa marah. Aku nggak terima atas perlakuanmu tadi, aku ini kekasih kembaranmu tahu. Apa kamu ingat itu? jangan bilang kamu lupa.

"Mau ku ttadi? Tadi aku mau menciummu" kata Hankyung santai. Ia pun langsung menarik tanganku dan akibatnya sekarang bibir kami saling bersentuhan. Hankyung melumat pelan bibirku yang tak akan pernah mau ku balas. Diriku ini hanya untuk Hangeng seorang. Walaupun kalian mirip bahkan kembar aku hanya mencinta Hangeng. Aku berusaha lepas dari Hankyung namun namja mengesalakan ini semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuhku. Ia memegangi kepalaku agar tak bergerak terlalu banyak.

"Le.. Le.. Paskan… Aku.." kataku tersendat-sendat ditengah-tengah ciuman Hankyung. Aku masih berusaha melepaskan diriku dari namja satu ini dengan sia-sia. Tenagaku kalah besar darinya.

"Putuskan Hangeng dan jadilah milikku" kata Hankyung saat dia melepaskan ciuman panasnya tadi. Dia masih memelukku dengan sangat erat membuat aku tak bisa bergerak atau pun lepas darinya.

"Nggak akan. Aku nggak akan mau jadi milik kamu. Aku hanya milik Hangeng seorang. Lepaskan aku" kataku meronta-ronta dari pelukannya. Aku berharap bisa lepas dari kungkungannya ini dan segera menghajar wajah memuakkannya itu.

"Ck… Kalau kamu nggak bisa diminta baik-baik maka aku yang akan memilikimu dengan paksa" kata Hankyung. Maksudnya apa? Apa yang ia ingin lakukan padaku?

"Maksud kamu appp…" belum selesai kata-kataku Hankyung sudah kembali melahap bibirku dengan ganas. Ciuman kali ini lebih liar dari pada ciuman tadi. Bahkan dia juga menyusupkan tangannya kedalam baju yang ku kenakan. Ia meraba-raba tubuhku. Dengan susah payah ku tangkis tangan nakalnya itu dengan percuma.

_Author Pov…_

Hankyung terus melumat bibir Heechul dengan kasar hingga membuat bibir Heechul sedikit luka dan mengeluarkan darah. Tangan-tangan nakal Hankyung yang menyusup kedalam baju yang Heechul kenakan mulai memberikan ransangan-ransangan pada tubuh Heechul membuat namja cantik itu mengerang tertahan karena bibirnya masih dibekap bibir Hankyung.

Buukkkk….

"Aww…" Hankyung mendorong kasar tubuh Heechul ke lantai. Setelah itu ia kembali menindih tubuh Heechul yang sedikit terlentang itu. Hankyung memulai permainannya lagi. ia melumat bibir Heechul kembali dan mulai membuka seluruh pakaian Heechul. Heechul pun terus meronta-ronta dan menangis namun Hankyung tetap melakukan kegiatan bejatnya itu. hingga mulai terdengar desahan dan erangan dari keduanya yang tengah mengarungi kenikmatan duniawi.

*NC.a d Skip… al.a rated ini ff Cuma sampai T ga akan jd M. mianhae… #depp Bow*

Sejam kemudian, Hankyung telah berhasil memiliki tubuh Heechul yang notabenenya adalah kekasih dari hyungnya sendiri. Hankyung telah mengenakan kambali seluruh pakaian yang sempat ia lepas tadi saat bermain dengan Heechul. Sedangkan Heechul masih menangis denan tubuh nakednya yang penuh dengan tanda cinta yang di buat Hankyung.

"Berhenti menangis dan cepat kenakan pakaianmu lagi" suruh Hankyung sambil membelakangi Heechul dan tak menoleh sedikit pun pada namja cantik itu yang masih menagis terisak. Entah apa yang kini sedang dilakukan Hankyung didepan sebuah meja bundar. Ia tampak sedang asik merangkai sesuatu.

Heechul tak menghiraukan apa yang sedang Hankyung lakukan, ia langsung mengenkan seluruh pakaiannya yang tadi delepas secara paksa oleh Hankyung. Heechul masih menangis sambil menekuk kakinya dan membenamkan wajahnya diantara kaki dan kedua tangannya.

"Hey, berhentilah menangis. Berisik tahu, bukannya kamu juga menikmati hal tadi" kata Hankyung sinis sambil menatap Heechul tajam. Heechul pun mengankat wajahnya dan memandang Hankyung tajam. Heechul berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Hankyung. Saat tepat didepan hakyung, Heechul melayangkan pukulannya namun dengan cepat Hankyung memegang tangan Heechul sebelum menyentuh tubuhnya.

"Jangan sia-saikan tenaga kamu sayang" kata Hnakyung pada Heechul dengan nada mesranya namun itu malah membuat Heechul muak pada namja satu itu.

"Lepaskan…" Heechul berusaha menarik tangan kanannya yang tengah digengam dengan erat oleh Hankyung. Namun bukannya melepaskan tangan Heechul, Hankyung malah menarik pingang Heechul dan kembali melumat bibir namja cantik itu.

"Mmmmppp… hen…. Ti…. Kan…" Heechul terus berontak dari semua yang Hankyung lakukan padanya. Ia terus memukuli namja tampan yang berwajah mirip dengan kekasihnya itu. namun Hankyung tak kunjung menghentikan aksinya malahan ia semakin bernafsu melumat bibir Heechul.

_Heechul Pov…_

Hankyung terus melumat bibirku dengan sangan bernafsu. Apa yang ia kalukan saat ini. Apa yang tadi itu masih kurang. Ia sudah dengan tegannya meniduriku yang notabenenya kekasih dari saudaranya sendiri. Tega sekali dia, aku membenci namja satu ini.

"Hei, Han berhentilah. Jangan nafsu begitu. Apa yang tadi itu kurang?" kata sebuah suara yang ku tahu itu milik Siwon. Hankyung melepaskan lumatan bibirnya dari bibirku dan menatap Siwon didepan pintu masuk sana bersama Kibum yang ada dalam rangkulannya dan juga Zhoumi yang juga tengah merangkul Henry dengan sangat mesra.

"Aish… Siwon kamu mengangguku saja. Bukankah kalian berempat juga cukup enikmati nontonan menyenagkan tadi yang aku dan Heechul berikan secara gratis" kata Hankyung dengan nada jengkel.

"Yack.! Siapa bilang aku menyukai hal tidak-tidak yang kamu lakukan dengan Heechul tadi" kata Siwon membantah.

"Kalau tak suka kenapa kamu dan Zhoumi juga melakukannya" kata Hankyung pada Siwon dan Zhoumi. Tunggu, mereka saling kenal? Bagaimana bisa. Hangeng memang sahabat Siwon dan Zhoumi tapi apa mereka berdua juga sahabat Hankyung?

"Ka-kami nggak melakukannya kok. Ia kan Siwon" kata Zhoumi yang meminta dukungan Siwon dan aku bisa melihat Kibum dan Henry hanya menundukan wajah mereka.

"Kalau nggak melakukannya juga kenapa baju Kibum dan Henry berantakan seperti itu? dan lagi, tanda apa itu yang ada dileher Kibum dan Henry. Kenapa merah sekali ya besar lagi tandanya" kata Hankyung yang membuat wajah sibum dan zhoury langsung pucat pasi.

Dengan cepat Kibum dan Henry memeriksa leher mereka masing-masing. Dan benar saja, disana terdapat beberapa cetakan kissmark yang pasti dibuat oleh kekasih masing-masing. Kibum dan Henry saling bertatapan dengan pandangan kesal. Setelah itu mereka memandangi pasangan masing-masing dengan tajam. Siwon dan Zhoumi pun jadi tak bisa berkutit sedikit pun.

"Siwon nggak ada jatah buat kamu selama dua bulan kedepan" kata Kibum tegas pada kekasihnya, Siwon menelan salivanya dengan susah saat membayangkan tanpa tubuh sang kekasih yang sexy itu selama dua bulan. Zhoumi yang mendengar kesialan Siwon langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Zhoumi hyung, kamu juga nggak akan dapat jatah dua bulan" kata Henry dengan tegannya. Dan tawa Zhoumi pun berhenti dengan seketika.

"Andwae… jangan" teriak Siwon dan Zhoumi berbarengan dan dimulailah aksi rayu merayu antara sibum dan zhoury.

"Hey, kalau mau bertengkar jangan disini" kata Hankyung yang tak dihiraukan sibum dan zhoury mereka berempat masih sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Hankyung menatapku lekat-lekat membuatku jadi semakin takut padanya. Apa lagi yang ia mau lakukan padaku sekarang?

"Chullie, Would you marry me?" Tanya Hankyung sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berisi sepasang cincin dari dalam saku celananya. Aku memandang Hankyung heran. Apa lagi yang ia lakukan sekarang, tadi ia sudah berhasil menodaiku dan sekarang ia melamarku.

Siwon, Kibum, Zhoumi dan Henry yang sedang asik adu mulut langsung menghentikan kesibukan mereka saat mendengar Hankyung melamarku sambil memperlihatkan sebuah kotak yang didalamnya terdapat sebuah cincin yang sangat cantik bentuknya.

"Mian, aku nggak bisa" tolak ku dengan takut-takut. Dan aku pun bisa mendengarkan suara tawa Siwon, Kibum, Zhoumi dan Henry. Aku mengerutkan dahi memandang dua pasang kekasih yang sedang asik tertawa itu. kenapa mereka tertawa? Apa mereka mentertawakanku? Memangnya ada yang lucu ya?

"Chullie, kamu buat aku patah hati" kata Hankyung dengan nada sedihnya yang sangat jelas sekali kalau itu ia buat-buat. Tunggu, kenapa sekarang aku merasa Hankyung sangat mirip dengan Hangeng. Cara ia mengatakan dengan memelas tadi, mirip seperti Hangeng.

"Mian, tapi aku Cuma mencintai Hangeng saja" kataku jujur dan lagi-lagi aku bisa mendengar suara tawa Siwon.

"Arrrgghhhh…. Sudah cukup. Ambil ini, ini dari kekasihmu Hangeng itu" kata Hankyung sambil memberiku sebuah kotak yang ukurannya sama dengan kotak-kotak yang Hangeng berikan padaku.

Ku buka kotak itu, isinya masih sama. Didalamnya terdapat tiga buah potongan puzzle, setangkai mawar merah. Namun kini tanpa surat lagi. aku berusaha mencari surat itu didalam kotak. Tapi tetap saja tak menemkannya.

"Apa yang kamu cari?" Tanya Hankyung masih dengan tampang sebalnya karena baru ku tolak tadi. Hey, mana ada sih orang yang mau menikah dengan irang yang baru memperkosanya dengan sangat tidak layak. Jelas saja kalau saat ini aku membencinya. Sangat membencinya malah jadi jangan harap aku mau padamu Hankyung. Oke, tubuhku sudah pernah kamu rasakan. Tapi hatiku hanya milik Hangeng sampai kapan pun.

"Mencari surat dari Hangeng, tapi tak ada" kataku masih sibuk mencari didalam kotak tadi. Aku mencoba mengatur amarahku pada Hankyung. Lihat saja nanti Hankyung setelah semua ini selesai, aku pasti akan memasukanmu kepenjara atas tuduhan pemerkosaan. Karena itulah yang telah kamu lakukan padaku beberapa waktu yang lalu. Rasa sakit dibagian bawah tubuhku yang baru kamu masuki saja masih terasa sampai saat ini.

"Kenapa harus mencari suratnya kalau orangnya ada didepan mata" kata Kibum padaku. Aku menghentikan kegiatanku dan menatap namja cantik yang sangat pendiam itu.

"Maksud kamu apa Bummie?" heranku.

"Maksudku itu, namja yang tadi melamarmu itu dan yang telah menidurimu tadi itu 'kan Hangeng" kata Kibum. Aku memandangnya heran.

"Bummie jangan bercanda. Nggak lucu tahu, dia kan Hankyung kembarannya Hangeng bukan Hangeng kekasihku" kataku yang kembali sibuk dengan kotak yang ada dalam tangan ku.

"Sejak kapan Hangeng punya kembaran?" Tanya Kibum padaku.

"Ia, setahuku sejak dulu Hangeng tak pernah memiliki kambaran" kini Henry yang angkat bicara. Aku diam sebentar dan berfikir. Ia juga ya, Hangeng tak pernah bercerita tentang kembarannya. Yang ada juga dia selalu bercerita tentang adik perempuannya saja.

"Jadi dia…." Kataku sambil menunjuk kearah Hankyung atau Hangeng? Akhh… aku bingung. Ku pandangi Siwon, Kibum, Henry dan Zhoumi satu persatu. Mereka mengangguk pelan. "Jadi dia Hangeng?" Tanya ku. Lagi-lagi mereka hanya menganggukan kepala saja.

"Jadi seharian ini aku di kerjain?" kataku yang membanting kotak di tanganku kelantai lalu berjalan pergi. "Kamu…" kataku pada Hankyung ah… bukan Hangeng. Ku tatap ia dengan tatapan kesalku. Bagus ia membohongiku, mengerjaiku dan membuat aku menagis bahkan meniduriku dengan paksa. Dasar namja gila, dan lebih gila lagi karena aku mencintai dia. Aku yang kesal pun langsung berjalan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Chullie jangan marah dong" Hangeng menghentikan langkahku dan memeluk tubuhku dari belakang. Aku tak meresponnya. Aku sangat kesal padanya sekarang. Bisa-bisanya tadi dia berpura-pura mati didepanku.

"Chullie…" rayunya. Aku tetap diam tak bergeming. Ku pasang wajah kesalku padanya. "Oke kemari…" dia menarik tanganku lalu memungut isi dari kotak yang tadi sempat aku banting. Setelah selesai mengumpulkan semua benda-benda itu dia kembali menarikku ke sebuah meja bundar di pojok ruangan. Di atas meja itu aku bisa melihat puzzle yang bentuknya masih belum sempurna karena masih ada beberapa bagain yang hilang.

"Bantu aku memasang semua potongan puzzle ini" pintanya. Aku masih diam tak bergeming. Aku kesal padanya. "Udah Chullie ikuti saja kata-kata Hangeng" kata Zhoumi yang entah sejak kapan ia dan ketiga sahabat Hangeng sudah berada didekat kami.

"Ia, ini potongan puzzle lainnya yang aku ambil dari dalam mobilmu" kata Kibum lalu memberiku potongan puzzle yang langsung ku ambil dengan malas.

"Ayo pasang" kata Hangeng pelan. Sebenanya aku malas melakuknnya tapi karrena dia terus memaksa akhirnya ku lakukan juga. Ku pasang semua potongan puzzle yang aku punya. Hingga tak ada lagi potongan pada puzzle itu yang kurang. Wajahku merona merah saat membaca kaliamat yang ada didalam gambar puzzle itu. ku pandangi Hangeng dengan wajah datar. Aku masih kesal padanya.

"Jawabannya apa Chullie?" Tanya Hangeng atas pertanya yang tadi ku baca.

"Aku nggak mau" kataku tegas. Bisa kulihat wajah Hangeng berubah sedih.

"Arrghh… nasibku malang sekali ya. Ditolak dua kali" kata Hangeng sambil meremas rambutnya kesal. "kalau gini aku mati beneran aja deh" kata Hangeng lagi dan kini ia sudah berada di pingir bangunan. Dan asal tahu saja disini lantai teratas kalau Hangeng jatuh ia bisa mati seketika.

"Yack.! Gege, apa yang mau kamu lakukan" kataku sambil menariknya agar menjauh dari tempat berbahaya itu.

"Aku mau mati aja Chullie soalnya kamu… mmmppp…" ku bungkan ia dengan ciumanku. Aku cukup lama menciuminya. Beberapa saat kemudian aku melepaskan pangutan bibir kami.

"Yes, I do" kataku tegas dan Hangeng pun langsung tersenyum dan memeluk tubuhku dengan mesra. Ternyata ini yang gege ingin berikan padaku. Kenangan tak terlupakan saat ia melamarku. Sungguh, sepertinya aku tak akan melupakan hari ini. karena hari ini adalah hari bersejarah kami. Gege melamarku dengan sangat unik.

Dan sebelumnya ia sudah sukses membuat aku menangis, pingsan, capek, kesal, sedih pokoknya banyak deh. Bahkan ia sudah meniduriku dengan paksa dan saat melakukan itu kedua makhluk jejadian a.k.a kuda liat dan koala merah itu melihatnya. Aduh… kan aku jadi malu. Tapi yang jelas sekarang aku bahagia. Sebentar lagi aku kan menjadi nyonya Hangeng. Hahahahaha….. bodohnya aku tadi. Karena panic sampai-sampai lupa kalau gege tak punya saudara kembar. Paboya…. Gege…. Hangeng… Saranghae.!

* * *

><p>^_^ THE END ^_^<p>

Oke ff satu ini ending juga akhirnya setelah aku kacangin berbulan-bulan. Buat kimi saeng, mianhae ya ff.a bru kelar sekarang. Ia ff q persembahkan buat saeng ku kimi kr dy yang udh req ini ff. n saengku nic yg udh ngingetin ff apa aja yg blm kelar q buat.

Yang baca tolong comment.a ya…


End file.
